La Historia de mi Vida
by Lizzi M
Summary: En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vida puede golpearte en distintas formas. Eso era lo que pensaba Bella mientras lágrimas descendían por su cara al darse cuenta de que su matrimonio estaba en la cuerda floja.
1. Prefacio

_Después de tanto tiempo he regresado con una historia corta pero llena de muchos sentimientos._

 _Espero les guste!_

" _La historia de mi vida"_

 _Altas y bajas azotan la vida del matrimonio de Bella._

 _Con tres hijos, tras diez años de matrimonio las cosas empiezan a desmoronarse._

 _Demasiadas cosas buenas por rescatar o será mejor… ¿Cerrar página y crear una nueva historia?_

 _En que minuto se perdió el rumbo, no lo sé._

 _Solo sé que es tarde y no hay marcha atrás._

 _Mi historia está llegando a su fin, y créanme no sé si tendrá un final feliz._


	2. Cap: Día 1

_Hola chicas, esta historia es en parte un tanto triste, vemos a una mujer tratando de luchar a pesar del sentir de su corazón._

 _Gracias a **Solecito Pucheta** por aceptar ser mi **Beta** y aventurarse conmigo en este nuevo fic._

* * *

 _"La historia de mi vida"_

 **Día #1**

Ha dejado las cosas en claro, no quiere estar más conmigo, no puede soportarme más. Está harto de darme ciento de oportunidades.

Y mis oportunidades ¿no cuentan?

Dice que ha llegado al límite. Que tal vez separados las cosas algún día se solucionen y volvamos a estar juntos.

Eso es, huye de tus problemas, es más fácil hacer eso, que quedarte a luchar.

Esa frase de que " _El amor todo lo vence"_ es una basura, en este caso, no está resultando ser cierto.

¿Desde cuándo empezó todo esto?

¿Cuándo el amor empezó a desvanecerse?

Mis inseguridades son producto de ambas partes, yo solita no me hice así.

En la soledad de mi cama con una almohada entre mis brazos estoy llorando, liberando mí alma de tanta pena, con canciones corta venas de esas que parece que el artista escribió directamente para mí.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo deje de ser su mundo y me convertí en un estorbo.

Deje de ser importante, para ser una simple persona.

Estoy amando solo yo en esta historia, porque si él también lo está haciendo quiero decirle que esa forma de amar no es grata. Soló yo estoy enamorada como hace diez años, solo yo siento que mi corazón se acelera cuando lo veo llegar, solo yo digo te amo, le hablo para ver como esta, solo yo permito que el este en mi mente y en mi corazón, pero creo que pronto eso cambiara.

Tal parece que todos esos detalles parecen insignificantes.

Estoy en el proceso de una nueva adaptación, en la que él ya no participara.

Estoy empezando a luchar, a sacarlo de mi mente, de mi corazón, a dejarlo atrás como él ya lo hizo.

Estoy intentando que deje de ser mi centro, para poder seguir.

Estoy buscando la manera de como volver a empezar a vivir.

Estoy con el corazón rasgado y el alma hecha trizas, sola en mi habitación mi cerebro trabaja velozmente recayendo en una sola pregunta, ¿Tendré la fuerza y el valor para salir o me estancare en esta vida?

Desde cuándo el amor iba de la mano del sufrimiento.

* * *

Una vez más ¡Bienvenidos!

Los capítulos son cortos y espero poder actualizar una o dos veces por semana.

Quiero saber su opinión...

Gracias por leerme.

Lizzi M


	3. Cap: Día 2

Aquí estamos una vez más con el segundo capítulo, Bienvenidos a leer!

 _Gracias a **Solecito Pucheta** por aceptar ser mi **Beta** y aventurarse conmigo en este nuevo fic._

* * *

 **Día #2**

No tenemos mucha victoria que digamos, sigue en mi mente en mi corazón.

Por lo menos no he llorado tanto, me mantuve estable la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tentada agarrar el celular y marcarle para escuchar su voz, pero desistí.

Me ocupe haciendo quehacer, en las tareas de los niños, viendo la tv, lavando.

Al caer la noche iba a hacer de cenar cuando se acabó el gas, no tenía como solucionarlo.

Entonces me permití saborear esa excusa para llamarlo, pero me reprendí a mí misma.

" _No te quiere" me repitió la voz de cabeza, "ya no le importas"._

Y aunque esas palabras eran dolorosas, sabía que eran ciertas, así que no lo hice, compre algo de cenar y no llame.

Acosté a los niños deseándoles buenas noches, mientras de sus labios salía un "te amo mamá", los mejores momentos todos míos, era afortunada.

Pase el tiempo hablando con una amiga, Alice la cual verdaderamente me comprendía, ya que había vivido algo semejante con su esposo Jasper. De tanto que hablábamos me hizo comprender una cosa: ella sobrevivió, yo también podría hacerlo.

Mientras reíamos, Edward llego.

Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, las ganas de correr abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo murieron en mis labios, conteniendo toda emoción me despedí y colgué. Ajuste la sabana sobre mi cuerpo y me prepare para dormir.

No dormí…

Debo decir que su comportamiento hacia mí era como quien tira algo y cuando lo necesita vuelve por él, nos revolcamos como desesperados, no podría llamar hacer el amor a un acto en el cual desconocía sus sentimientos, mientras los míos eran una total confusión, era sexo, sexo vacío. Porque no había besos, ni palabras bonitas, ni caricias.

De esas noches de desvelo, donde nos amábamos por largas horas complementándonos solo quedaban los recuerdos.

En ese momento entendí que éramos dos extraños…

¿Cuándo nos habíamos perdido?

* * *

Triste ¿cierto? Vemos a Bella narrando esta lucha que acaba de iniciar en su vida a la cual le toca enfrentarse, conforme avance veremos para donde van las cosas. La vida en algún momento se complica y es ahí cuando vemos nuestra fuerza.

Todos serán capítulos cortos :)

 **Pera l.t:** déjame decirte que eres una persona muy valiente al haber pasado por momentos así, me da gusto saber que saliste adelante y que estas bien! Debemos amarnos siempre y nunca olvidarlo, porque la única persona que tiene el poder para transformarnos somos nosotros mismos.

 _Dice Charles Bukowski: "Si tienes la capacidad de amar, ámate a ti mismo primero"._

 **Adriu:** si va ser triste la mayoría de los capítulos y la felicidad va llegar pero de un modo diferente. (Tal vez no como lo piensen)

Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios:

 **Pera l.t, Patymdn, Yoliki, Liduvina, Vickyhermar90, Maryluna, Kaja0507, SolecitoPucheta, JadeHSos, Sheei Luquee, CeliaCullen, Adriu, Dani Da, Vanina Iliana.**

 **Lectores silenciosos, gracias!**

 **Lizzi M**


	4. Cap: Día 3

_Tercer capítulo en puerta._

 _Gracias a **Solecito Pucheta** por aceptar ser mi **Beta** y aventurarse conmigo en este nuevo fic._

* * *

 **Día #3**

Uff eso de vivir al límite es lo mío.

Resolvimos lo del gas y me invito almorzar.

Conversamos como vecinos, no como novios, amantes, esposos.

Una conversación X en la que por lo menos no llego a discusión.

Después de marcharse sin despedirse de beso, simplemente con un hasta luego, admití que soy una masoquista.

¿Dónde está mi autoestima?

¿Dónde carajos estaba eso de primero, yo después yo, al último yo?

Pase la mayor parte del tiempo agotando mis neuronas para mantenerme ocupada y no llamarle.

Eran tan frustrante y agotador, porque al parecer era la única que sufría.

Los únicos dos mensajes fueron respecto a trabajo y si iba a cenar.

Si, después de todo sigo siendo una estúpida.

Pero vamos, de la noche a la mañana no se puede cambiar de sopetón, al menos no en mi caso.

La noche cayó y me entretuve con una prima ayudándola a cambiar unas cosas referentes a su mudanza. Cuando llegamos a casa pasaban de las once.

Él estaba ya en casa, había cenado y se encontraba en la computadora.

Cruzamos algunas palabras.

Los te amo, seguían amarrados en mi lengua, los ven abrazarme estaban pugnando por salir pero logre contenerlos.

Me acosté en la cama pensando en cómo iba dormir tan rápido, no fue necesario después de todo no supe a qué hora me dormí.

Esa noche no llore ni me desperté.

Después de todo, estaba sobreviviendo.

* * *

 **Adriana Molina:** no había pensado en un Pov de Edward, lo considerare.

 **Tomboygirl2, Somas** : si a final feliz se refieren a que terminan juntos, debo decirles que tal vez no sea así.

 **Carolaap:** de acuerdo contigo, es triste dar todo y no recibir lo mismo.

Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios:

 **Pera l.t, Patymdn, Yoliki, Liduvina, Vickyhermar90, Maryluna, Kaja0507, SolecitoPucheta, JadeHSos, Sheei Luquee, CeliaCullen, Adriu, Dani Da, Vanina Iliana, Adriana Molina, Terewee, Somas, Leah de Call, Carolaap, Tomboygirl2, Meemii Cullen.**

 **Lectores silenciosos, gracias!**

 **Lizzi M**


	5. Cap: Día 4

_Cuarto capítulo. Gracias a **Solecito Pucheta** por su gran ayuda en este beteo!_

* * *

 **Día #4**

Otro día más.

Me pregunto ¿qué tan lento o rápido acabara?

Se va a trabajar, me quedo con tantas cosas atoradas en mi boca.

Ocupo mi mente rápidamente en el quehacer, después nos vamos atender unos asuntos de mi padre…

Vamos a casa de mi prima Rosalie a conocer a una bella personita, su bebita, recientemente dio a luz.

Ahí con ese ser entre mis brazos, tan puro e inocente a todo, pienso en mis hijos aquella primera vez que estuvieron en mis brazos, aquel tiempo en el que las cosas estaban bien.

Cuando las diferencias eran pocas, cuando las risas eran muchas.

Aquellos tiempos que fueron de ensueño.

Cuando mi sobrina suspira, me siento en paz. Me entran las ansias de a haber tenido otro pequeño ser producto del aquel amor que nos teníamos.

Después de una tarde de distracciones, regreso a mi hogar pensando en que fue mejor fue quedarnos solo con tres niños, para que hacer sufrir a alguien indefenso que a su manera de ver la vida nos entiende y sufre.

 _Porque, por más que uno quiera ocultar las cosas a nuestros hijos, ellos de un modo u otro lo presienten, a veces observo a Bree de nueve años observándome atentamente, cuando he llorado y se me nota. Me pregunta: ¿si estoy bien?, otras veces simplemente estoy pensativa o no sé qué pasara por mi rostro, que se acerca abrazarme, mientras pregunta._

 _Respondo que sí, que son recuerdos del abuelo Harry al que echo aún de menos, con eso basta para que ella asienta y regrese a lo que está haciendo._

 _Mientras que Seth de siete años por las noches corre a mis brazos donde se refugia mimándome sus besos y te amos son alegría para mi corazón, él es el niño de mamá. Mi pequeño príncipe, quien a su vez es el protector de la casa._

 _Y Leah la menor de cinco años, tan diferente a su hermana. Bree es tranquila, Seth hiperactivo y Leah tiene algo de ellos dos, puede estar tranquila por un tiempo pero cuando menos lo esperas es un torbellino andante, cariñosa como su hermana eso sí._

 _Todos preguntan por su papi, lo aman… a pesar de que él no les dedica el tiempo suficiente, es su superhéroe. Y yo no voy hacer quien les quite esa imagen._

 _Aunque empiezan a notarlo, sus preguntas de porque su papá se pasa todo el día trabajando, porque no puede ir a sus festivales, porque no juega mucho con ellos. Preguntas las cuales hacen que mi pecho se entristezca, ¿Qué no haría uno por los hijos? Todo, lamentablemente algunas cosas salen fuera de nuestro alcance._

.

.

.

Sentada en el patio, mientras estoy en la mecedora mi estómago está inquieto por que sabe lo que va a pasar.

Esta es la noche donde mi vida cambiara.

Donde expondré todo lo que siento, donde esperare las respuestas.

Esta noche se definirá mi vida, estoy aterrada pero no puedo seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre con el corazón latiéndome tan fuerte que creo que escapara de mi pecho, con este sentimiento de angustia y desesperación.

Esta noche todo va a cambiar.

¿Para bien o para mal?

Eso aún no lo sé, es lo que voy averiguar.

* * *

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a cada una de las que están leyendo esta historia, como muchas vemos Bella está sufriendo demasiado, no puedo poner un POV de Edward porque tengo la historia trazada. Lo que sí verán es un par de diálogos donde podremos ver cómo se sienten ambas partes.

Queda cap más para que llegue a su final.

Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios:

 **Pera l.t, Patymdn, Yoliki, Liduvina, Vickyhermar90, Maryluna, Kaja0507, SolecitoPucheta, JadeHSos, Sheei Luquee, CeliaCullen, Adriu, Dani Da, Vanina Iliana, Adriana Molina, Terewee, Somas, Leah de Call, Carolaap, Tomboygirl2, Meemii Cullen, Nathalymure.**

 **Lectores silenciosos, gracias!**

 **Lizzi M**


	6. Cap: Día 5

_Quinto capítulo. Gracias a_ _ **Solecito Pucheta**_ _por su gran ayuda en este beteo!_

* * *

 **Día #5**

Que cobarde soy en lugar de exponerle mis dudas termine acostándome con él, enredados en la cama mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y mis pensamientos se iban a los recuerdos en los que hacer el amor, estaban lejos de lo que estábamos haciendo en este momento.

Cuando acabamos solo me di la vuelta, y me eche a dormir.

Cuando amaneció después de que almorzó se marchó.

Me quede sola puesto que los niños ya estaban en la escuela.

Me aliste y me fui a realizar unos pendientes.

Más tarde con los niños en casa, después de haber cruzado unos cuantos mensajes con él, caí en la misma conclusión de que sentía que estaba hablando con cualquier persona, un vecino, un amigo, pero nunca mi esposo.

Mientras dejaba a los niños con mi prima Rosalie, fui a parar al salón de belleza, necesitaba algo que me levantara un poco el ánimo.

Cuando salía con un corte de cabello nuevo, camine varias cuadras pensando en que estaba aterrada, pero no podía demorar más esta situación, necesitaba saber hacia dónde iba, el amor a veces no lo soluciona todo.

Pase por los niños quienes se encontraban cenando, mientras permanecíamos ahí y supe que él estaba ya en la casa, no podía demorar más tenía que saber y sabía que de mi boca no saldría ninguna palabra, así que le escribí un mensaje a su celular:

 _ **¿Quieres luchar por un nosotros?**_

— _No sé, ya me canse de siempre lo mismo, creo que ya te lo he dicho—respondió._

— _Si me lo dijiste—le conteste._

— _Estos días han estado mejor pero eso no dice que así sea siempre—comento._

— _Pues por mi parte estoy poniendo todo de mí para que así siga pero quiero saber, si vas a luchar a mi lado. ¿Si deseas quedarte? Estoy en un proceso, voy paso a paso pero creo que lo estoy haciendo bien— exprese._

— _Si me dices decide en este momento pues está cabrón. Y te diría lo mismo que ya te dije: NO. Porque si lo ves en ocasiones ya es repetitivo y así. Entonces es algo que no sé—_

— _Sí, pero como te dije estoy esforzándome para que funcione, y para que eso pase te necesito. — que patética me veo, mendigando._

 _ **Siguiente pregunta, ¿No te dan ganas de saber de mí? Me refiero a que hago en el día, ¿Cómo estoy? No te dan deseos de escuchar mi voz.**_

— _Sí, pero nunca marco, ni he marcado._ —

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

— _Por qué me ocupo en una u otra cosa, ya pienso en ¿A dónde voy?, ¿Qué me dijo el que me hablo?, ¿lo que me pide uno u otro por teléfono? Así es aquí y así era en mi antiguo trabajo_ — _pauso_ — _desde hace mucho tiempo siempre ando ocupado._

— _Pero tú crees… ¿Qué podrías cambiar un poco? Algunas veces en el segundo que tengas desocupado mandarme un mensaje_ — _porque tengo que seguir rogando, pensé. Es como si no pudiera evitarlo._

— _Es que cuando se necesita hablar se habla, cuando no se puede esperar. Tú lo has visto con toda mi familia, no sé por qué crees que lo hago de mamón._

 _ **Tercera pregunta: Honestamente no importa que tan cruel sean las palabras. ¿Hay alguna persona que te llame la atención, con la que quieras intentar algo en estos momentos?**_

— _No, con quien quiero intentar algo es con la vida, con el dinero, con ser alguien con tener algo. No quiero llegar a la edad de mis papas y no tener nada_ —

 _Se cuán importante es eso, pero a veces desperdicias el verdadero tesoro que tienes ante tus ojos, pensé._

— _Pero ya te dije que aunque te amo ya no puedo, y como te dije ese día me abrazas y no me voy a poner de mamón y quitarte. Por qué mejor no cambias y luego lo intentas. Si ya nos enamoramos juntos una vez se debería poder otra vez_ —

— _Yo sé de intentarlo, de oportunidades, de aguantar, yo lo sé_ — _me quede callada._

— _Oye, le hable_ — _cambiando el tema porque era todo lo que necesitaba saber, no quería escuchar más._

— _Mande_ — _respondió._

— _Ahorita que llegues me abrazas bien fuerte y me das un beso en la frente_ — _pedí._

— _si amor_ — _respondió, "amor", no deberías llamarme amor cuando dices que se acabó, pensé_ _._

 _Y ahí termino la plática._

Y me quede con muchas palabras atoradas.

Tú dices que sabes de intentarlo, de oportunidades, de aguantar ¿y yo?

¿No crees que yo no sé de eso?

De cómo luche a tu lado para llegar a ser lo que eres, de cómo te alentaba para seguir adelante.

De cómo aguantaba que te burlaras por que no puedo pronunciar algunas palabras y me ridiculizabas frente a las demás personas.

De mendigarte tiempo, de rogarte para salir con los niños, de cómo ver como hacías algo por los demás sin necesidad de estarte jodiendo.

De ver como tu pareja tomaba tres o cuatro días a la semana y llegaba al amanecer. ¿Y tú? Esperándolo preocupada porque no llegaba, la cabeza pensando mil cosas y rezando por que llegara con bien.

Que me dices de esos más de tres años en los que la vida fue así.

Que me dices cuando al final del cumpleaños de nuestro segundo hijo te encontré un montón de mensajes con pláticas hacia diferentes mujeres y me destrozaste.

¿Qué me dices de cuando te confronte y pediste perdón?

Que me dices de todas esas veces que mientras me tenías a mí, coqueteaste libremente, me engañaste y si no me hubiera dado cuenta, sabrá dios hasta qué punto habrías llegado.

Dedicaste palabras bonitas, cuando para mí no había nada.

Tus labios besaron a otra persona.

Dedicaste tiempo, cuando a mí lo quitaste.

Dices que tú sabes de oportunidades.

Mírame.

Mírame bien y dime si no se de oportunidades, si no te he amado lo suficiente para perdonarte, darte más oportunidades y salir adelante.

Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, el que te amé no va hacer que te quedes.

Pues entonces no hay más que decir, no puedo hacer más.

Si tú me amas pero no quieres luchar, no luches nadie puede obligar a una persona a hacer algo que no quiera.

Así como te amé libremente hoy te dejo libremente.

Una persona la riega y la perdonan, y cuando la otra persona se equivoca y su pecado o delito no es atroz, porque no lo es. Por llamarte constantemente y presionarte para que llegaras temprano, por quererte aquí y mandarte mensajes y llamadas diariamente fui condenada.

Pues vaya que delito, pero tienes razón, debí aprender hace mucho a vivir sin ti.

Debí de dejar de llamarte y quererte conmigo.

Debí de dejar de entregarte mi amor y mi corazón hace tiempo.

Debí de dejar ser tan débil ante tu persona.

No debí permitir que mi mundo girara en ti. Porque cuando lo hice me perdí y ahora como hago para reencontrarme.

Debí valorarme más y ver claramente las señales.

Estaban ahí tan claras, me cegué por que quise hacerlo. Pero es tiempo de que abra los ojos y despierte.

¡Ya no más!

¡Ya basta!

Se terminó, tú lo has dicho una vez más.

No quieres seguir, no quieres luchar.

Me amas pero no puedes más, déjame decirte que esa forma de amar tuya es tan dañina.

No quieres estar a mi lado, tus abrazos, besos, palabras son más una obligación, no nacen de ti.

Puedes irte, solo una cosa, los niños siempre nos unirán y por ellos debemos de ser cordiales.

Por ello debemos de ser capaces de actuar como adultos, no te olvides de ellos porque siempre preguntaran por ti.

Ven a verlos cuando quieras, cuando puedas.

Solo avísame porque necesitare prepararme, porque para ti podrá resultar ser muy fácil, pero para mí es un poco más complicado.

¿Cómo le dices al amor de tu vida adiós?

No tengo la menor idea, voy a descubrirlo.

Solo una cosa se con certeza, esta historia está llegando a su final, si no es que ya ha llegado.

Un corazón roto, una herida abierta que en un futuro va sanar, volverá a brillar y tal vez con el tiempo escriba algunos capítulos de su vida con final feliz.

Pero por lo pronto este es su final, que no es más que parte de la vida real.

* * *

Bueno Bella ha abierto los ojos y me alegra muchísimo!

Dos capítulos más y terminamos

Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios:

 **Pera l.t, Patymdn, Yoliki, Liduvina, Vickyhermar90, Maryluna, Kaja0507, Solecito Pucheta, JadeHSos, Sheei Luquee, CeliaCullen, Adriu, Dani Da, Vanina Iliana, Adriana Molina, Terewee, Somas, Leah de Call, Carolaap, Tomboygirl2, Meemii Cullen, Nathalymure, Yupi.**

 **Lectores silenciosos, gracias!**

 **Lizzi M**


	7. Cap: Día 6

Gracias a **Solecito Pucheta** por apoyarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Mil gracias Sole!

Último capítulo

* * *

#Día 6:

La tensión estaba palpable en el aire, era fin de semana y él estaba en casa, más bien dicho su cuerpo estaba en casa porque su mente, manos y ojos puestos sobre el celular.

Los niños revoloteando a su alrededor hablándole, muy apenas despegaba la vista unos segundos para volver a centrarse en algo más importante al parecer.

Los mande a cambiarse de ropa a sus habitaciones.

—Edward, enserio puedes dejar el celular y escucharme, queremos salir a dar la vuelta—

—Estoy cansado—respondió muy apenas.

—Si estás cansado, pero los niños tiene semanas que no salen a jugar, correr y divertirse— proteste.

De muy mala gana se levantó— ok, voy y los dejo y después paso por ustedes tengo trabajo que hacer—alego.

—Es sábado, acabas de decir que estás cansado y ¿ahora tienes trabajo? — lo acuse—maldita sea, puedes delegarlo a alguien más, para eso les pagas.

Y ahí fue cuando exploto— ¡Tú crees que lo hago a proposito para no estar contigo o que!, ¡Piensas que te jodo porque quiero estar lejos de ti!, es trabajo y solo yo puedo hacerlo los demás no saben— grito.

—Efectivamente pienso que solo deseas estar lejos, pero como tú digas llevamos y vete a trabajar cuando estés viejo el trabajo es el que te va a cuidar—grite de vuelta.

—Te dije que esto ya no funciona, estoy harto, a partir de mañana las cosas van a cambiar me voy— salió de la habitación dejándome furiosa.

Nos llevó y dijo que regresaría cuando terminara no le conteste.

Me concentre en no llorar, en no demostrar cuando me había afectado saber que se iría.

Solo pensaba en Dios, rezaba para que me diera fuerzas, no rendirme y terminar rogándole como siempre.

Yo no era solo la culpable.

Pasamos la tarde jugando y comiendo, cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con salir suspiraba fuertemente y las ahuyentaba.

Entre en modo mamá y disfrute de verlos correr libremente mientras reían y saltaban felices.

" _Que ellos no pasen por algo así señor" pedí._

Cuando paso por nosotros seguía serio.

Llegamos a la casa, mande a los niños a bañar, les di de cenar y los prepare para dormir.

Salió afuera y fui tras él.

Cada que me iba acercando iba pidiendo que no me echara para atrás.

" _Soy fuerte", pensaba, "soy fuerte"_

—Ahora que los niños están durmiendo, vamos hablar—dijo al verme, me senté sobre el carro — estoy cansado, harto y ya no sé qué hacer, te dije desde hace meses que lo mejor sería separarnos pero sigues insistiendo, intentándolo y siempre pasa lo mismo—

Suspire— yo ya te dije, te quiero y no quiero que terminemos, pero estoy agotada— me limpie una lagrima, si ya estaba empezando a llorar— tu no pones de tu parte, así no puedo.

—poner de mi parte, en que forma, aquí estoy—

—me he cansado de esperar, de ver como día con día espero un mensaje, una llamada, un buen día, buena tarde, un cómo va tu día amor y nada. —este es el momento de sacar todo—te lo he dicho muchas veces, así por lo menos sé qué piensas en mí, porque vamos todo mundo tiene tiempo, menos de un minuto basta para mandar un msj, no creo que no descanses que no platiques con alguien más, algunos días son difíciles y agotantes pero cuando se quiere se puede—conteste.—Te amo, pero no creo que tú lo hagas, hace siglos que no me besas como si quisieras beber de mí, ya no hay palabras de cariño, de amor, ya no sé si estamos teniendo sexo o haciendo el amor— gruñí. — ¿Y sabes qué? extraño al otro Edward, a este sinceramente no—

— ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? —pregunto.

—Tenemos que hablar con los niños, ellos van a entender a su manera— conteste, oh si se había acabado todo, era hora de aceptarlo, de no humillarme más, de amarme un poco y tener la fuerza para dejarlo ir.

¿Cómo vencer esto que es más fuerte que yo?

¿Cómo arrancar tantos recuerdos de mi mente?

¿Que hice mal para haber acabado así?, fui incondicional, entregue todo, creo que ese fue mi error, dar todo sin pedir recibir lo mismo. Ame sin límites, sin reservas…

—Si quieres me puedo quedar, dormir en el piso o en la cama de los niños para no tener que decirles que nos vamos a separar, puedo vivir aquí y aunque ya no vayamos a estar juntos por el bien de los niños podemos llevar las cosas con calma— contesto mirándome, podía notar la seriedad en su rostro pero también la tristeza por esta situación.

Podía a verle dicho que sí, pero la fuerza que había pedido llego y no me soltó.

 _Se egoísta pensé, piensa en ti, en ti_

—No—conteste firme—si ya no puedes soportarme, si ya no quieres nada conmigo, tienes que irte, porque va ser doloroso para mí verte y no tenerte, porque desde hace mucho tiempo estoy sufriendo y ya no quiero hacerlo más— deje que mis lágrimas fluyeran— soy un ser humano y no un robot, no puedo decirte que estaré bien cuando sé que no es cierto. Cuando tal vez en unos meses empiece con los mismos celos, desconfianza—negué con la cabeza—no puedo volver a pasar por esto. Te quiero, pero ya no puedo estar así, voy a llorar mucho, voy a sufrir pero no me voy a morir, con el tiempo podremos ser amigos. Tú me amas, pero amas más otras cosas, y no merezco las migajas que quieres darme.

Agarre sus manos, poso su vista en mi—Deseo de todo corazón que realices todo lo que deseas, que Dios te bendiga siempre y que te cuide donde quiera que estés, sinceramente voy a quedarme con todo lo bueno que vivimos, los niños siempre estarán para ti, te daré un consejo: valóralos, ámalos y hacerlos saber, para ellos eres su héroe no dejes que ese concepto desaparezca de su corazón. Te amo y quiero que seas feliz, pero yo también quiero serlo, el momento ha llegado— me quebré— siempre nos idealice juntos sabes, viejitos en este casa disfrutándonos, lo que es la vida verdad, como una vez dijiste, no seremos los primeros ni los últimos que se separan. Gracias por estos años— me acerque y bese sus labios profundizando, que amarga sabe la despedida pensé, me retire lentamente—Puedes venir por tus cosas cuando quieras. Adiós Edward, que encuentres lo que necesitas— me despedí para refugiarme en la cama, aquella que fue testigo de muchas noches de tristeza… y que una vez más lo sería.

Y como todo en la vida, hay historias que tienen final feliz.

Otras que terminan antes de tiempo.

La mía termino, más no por eso dejara de seguirse escribiendo.

Una nueva página un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Muchas veces tomar una decisión que nos pesa es la mejor opción y con el tiempo lo veremos, estoy feliz por Bella.

Bueno llego a su fin, nos vemos en el epílogo.

Infinitas gracias por ser parte de esta historia.

Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios:

 **Pera l.t, Patymdn, Yoliki, Liduvina, Vickyhermar90, Maryluna, Kaja0507, Solecito Pucheta, JadeHSos, Sheei Luquee, CeliaCullen, Adriu, Dani Da, Vanina Iliana, Adriana Molina, Terewee, Somas, Leah de Call, Carolaap, Tomboygirl2, Meemii Cullen, Nathalymure, Yupi, Any, Rocío, .**

 **Lectores silenciosos, gracias!**

 **Lizzi M**


	8. Cap: Final

Llegamos al final!

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 **Solecito Pucheta** gracias por tu ayuda! Te quiero un montón.

* * *

Tiempo Después…

Los primeros días fueron una agonía, las semanas pasaban lentamente.

Los meses fueron grises, sin embargo tres pequeños seres me daban fuerza para encontrar un motivo por el cual seguir.

Era doloroso verlo llegar y no ser partícipe de la ecuación, a veces huía a refugiarme hasta que se marchaba.

Muchas veces estuve a punto de caer, de pedir que lo intentáramos.

Otras al punto de irnos a la cama dejándonos llevar por lo que aun sentíamos o necesitábamos, gracias a que reunía la cordura, ponían los pies en la tierra y me alejaba. Necesitaba protegerme a mí misma.

Poco a poco todo fue cayendo en su lugar de un momento a otro.

Estaba empezando a sanar, con la ayuda de un psicólogo, de la familia que no te abandona me reencontré conmigo misma, andaba tan perdida, tan lejos de lo que alguna vez llegue a ser.

Ahora camino con una sonrisa y el peso más ligero de mi alma, había motivos para seguir siendo feliz y los encontré.

Amo la esencia de lo que alguna vez fue Edward, sigo amándolo, pero me amo más a mí. Y descubrí que después de todo cuando él se fue, yo seguía de pie, la vida no había acabado y aunque comenzaría de nuevo las cosas marcharían bien.

A veces cuando viene a ver a los niños, nuestros ojos se conectan por unos segundos, lo veo claramente y sonrió, por los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, por tres maravillosos hijos. Veo el anhelo en su mirada, sabe lo que perdió, porque no lucho lo suficiente, no quiso hacerlo, opto por la vía fácil y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que lo que siempre busco ahí estaba, solo que él no fue capaz de verlo, de apreciarlo.

Disfruto a su manera su libertad y cuando se cansó de eso estaba solo, algunas veces se le nota en su semblante, otras veces me doy cuenta por las conversaciones de los niños cuando mencionan que su papá pregunto por mí, que dijo que me extrañaba, que miraba la foto donde todos estábamos ...tristemente.

Porque la cordialidad esta en nosotros, por nuestros hijos tendremos lazos que no podrán romperse. Retiro mi mirada y veo al cielo, aprecio la puesta de sol que me regala el día.

Sé que allá afuera algo me espera, solo tengo que seguir trabajando conmigo misma y esperar. Aún tengo permitido soñar con el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas, tal vez ande por ahí y si no llega, no importa el destino es tan imprevisto que talvez quiere que yo sea feliz estando sola.

Y si llega bienvenido sea, porque una vez fui débil, me destruí pero volví a renacer con más fuerza, con más ganas de vivir. No importa cuántas veces caigas, lo que importa es cuantas te levantes.

No tengas miedo, ve con claridad encontraras más de una persona dispuesta ayudarte.

Y te sorprenderás de tu fuerza y capacidad para salir adelante.

* * *

Y con esto concluimos el final.

Estoy con sentimientos encontrados. Bella al final se dio cuenta de que no valía sacrificar su vida por un amor en el cual solo ella estaba entregada. Nadie merece pasar por ello y si lo han hecho espero tengan la fuerza como Bella de elegirse primeramente ustedes, después ustedes y al final ustedes.

El amor va de la mano de dos personas, ambos deben tener el mismo interés de lucha y cuando se pierde muchas veces no logra reencontrarse, es más sano optar por un adiós limpio.

Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios:

 **Pera l.t, Patymdn, Yoliki, Liduvina, Vickyhermar90, Maryluna, Kaja0507, Solecito Pucheta, JadeHSos, Sheei Luquee, CeliaCullen, Adriu, Dani Da, Vanina Iliana, Adriana Molina, Terewee, Somas, Leah de Call, Carolaap, Tomboygirl2, Meemii Cullen, Nathalymure, Yupi, Any, Rocío, Sagecristin, Nidiac10, Saraipineda44.**

 **Lectores silenciosos, gracias!**

 **Lizzi M**


End file.
